Walk for Your Lives
Plot It is Probing Day for the Irken Invaders, and The Almighty Tallest check up on them; if they do not pass the inspection, they receive a pummelling. Zim calls in an effort to pass the inspection. He shows off Dib, who after being caught infiltrating Zim's base, was suspended in a variable time stasis field. As Zim is showing this to the Tallest, however, the field malfunctions and explodes, laying waste to the lab. As Zim and GIR clean up the wreckage, Zim encounters an unusual, glowing green fireball about the size of a golf ball, but slowly expanding. As it turns out, this is a city-destroying explosion that resulted from the incident. Due to the time stasis field, however, the explosion has been slowed down exponentially. However, it will continue to slowly expand, and leave The City in ruins in a matter of... hours. Zim tries to rid himself of the explosion by drowning it in the city cesspool, but loses control of it before he's able to get it there, and he is forced to leave it where he dropped it, and it continues to grow to a massive size at the rate of a snail's-crawl. Zim returns back to his base, panicking as he imagines how the Tallest will react when they see the catastrophe. However, at that moment, GIR reveals that Dib had not been vaporized by the explosion as Zim had thought: Instead, he was also affected by the slowing effects of the time-stasis field, which gives Zim an idea: throwing Dib into the explosion will cancel out the stasis field's effect, and cause the "big 'splodey" to proceed at its normal speed. Even GIR is skeptical of this idea. Nevertheless, Zim goes back into the City to abduct Dib, who is slowwwly trying to cross the street to alert the policeman on the other side. However, he is quickly intercepted by Zim, who takes him back to his base. Disregarding the advice of GIR and his computer, Zim has decided to speed up the explosion back to its normal speed by launching Dib into it via a large catapult. The plan works, with the slight side-effect of decimating Zim's base and the city and leaving the inhabitants scorched. Facts of Doom Cultural References *As Dib is being hurtled toward the explosion, the camera shoots a view of the city. Its appearance is similar to the cover art for the Namco game, Katamari Damacy. However, this was probably a coincidence. Trivia of Doom *When Zim orders GIR to remove the "thing," only his eyes flash red. This is the first time since "Bestest Friend", and the last time in the series. *Iggins gets arrested by a cop for "standing around and doing nothing". *The puppy in GIR's head (that "smells real bad") is rumoured to be Dib and Gaz's missing puppy that was mentioned in Future Dib. *When Zim is fixing up the base shortly after the explosion in his base, Zim is wearing the goggles that is similar to the ones he wore in Germs. *Iggins and Dib were both supposed to die in this episode. This was not the first time either nearly faced death, as the former was originally intended to die in Game Slave 2, and the latter in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy. *This episode was almost banned after 9/11, but Nick thought about it, and let the episode air. *The explosion was originally orange and fiery, but was changed to green due to the 9/11 incident. *GIR's "I don't wanna! Okay!" has become moderately popular over the internet, though still not quite as much as GIR's dance in Attack of the Saucer Morons. Things You Might Have Missed *The Bank Zim and GIR climbed in Walk of Doom can be seen when the wheelchair user falls off the cliff. *The pigeon next to the cop flies there, sits, builds a nest, and flies away in the time that it took Dib to reach him . *Rikki Simons can be seen hiding in a gutter in one scene. *Melvin can be seen in the background holding his mother's hand when Dib is looking across the street. *An ice cream truck in one scene is featuring a popsicle that looks vaguely similar to Zim with his disguise removed. *Zim stated that he has held the ambition to pass Probing Day ever since he was a smeet. *The lumpy-headed woman's necklace has a face on her necklace that looks exactly like the one on Dib's shirt. *A school bus in the accident scene has the "What about the bus?" sign from Walk of Doom, look carefully after the Morbidly Obese Baby Dolls truck hits the car. Animation Errors *When the old man fell off of the cliff, he was yelling, though his mouth didn't move the entire time. *When Dib flew into the house with the woman with a lump on her head, she was wearing a necklace that had a smiley face on it. However, the smiley face disappears during one of the scenes that appear shortly after that. *When the police officer was arresting Iggins, his mouth didn't move at all, despite the fact that he was saying several things. *When Zim is in the Voot's holding chamber, the explosion flashes dark green as it bounces around the room. Cameos *Eric Trueheart *Kyle Menke *Rikki Simons Quotes Almighty Tallest Purple: Hey, invader slacks! It's Probing Day! What do you think of that? Huh? Huh?! Almighty Tallest Red: Everyone loves puppets! Except you it seems. You failed inspection! Almighty Tallest Purple: You get a pummelling! Almighty Tallest Red: Happy Probing Day Invader Slacks! Zim: Base, so messy! Explosion, so close! This is just horrible! GIR: I know what you mean... Zim: That's it! Time! GIR: What you saaaay? Zim: (sings?) Solutions! Give me solutions! Computer: Explosion cannot be extinguished. Explosion must be detonated... Zim: The city cess pool! Of course! Computer: I didn't say anything about the city cess pool. Computer:But seriously, Zim, wont the explosion just... Zim: I don't pay you to contradict me! Computer: You don't pay me at all. Zim: The Dib monkey was in the field. Too bad he was destroyed. GIR: But...nuh-uh! No, he wasn't! Zim: He wasn't? Good! Let's pick him. GIR: Won't the 'sploding hurt? Zim: Echoing DO NOT QUESTION ZIM!! Almighty Tallest Red: Thank you, Invader Larb! Happy Probing Day. Almighty Tallest Purple: WAS THAT EVERYONE?? I hope that was everyone...LET'S GO! I'm hungry! Almighty Tallest Red: Well...there is ''Zim, but I think he stopped being alive. Oh well. Let's see. ''(Zim screams in explosion) Almighty Tallest Purple: Hmmm. Ohhhhhhkay. (looks at us awkwardly as he descends offscreen) Dib: I'm going to expoooose yooou for the horrible alien menace that you are and scoop your insides out! GIR: But if the big 'splody goes fast, won't it get all bad? References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/walk-for-your-lives/episode/178270/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Altered Episodes